The technique disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel.
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-281846, lens barrels have been conventionally known, each of which is configured to hold a zoom lens(es) and a focus lens(es) such that such lenses are movable in an optical axis direction.